The Night of Insanity
by Sapphire.the.Rocker
Summary: Sapphire decides to have a sleepover.Insanity, Truth or Dare,Shadow and Sonic getting drunk, and insanity will insue! Rated for later chapters.


**Hello! Sapphire Dreams,commin' at 'cha with a new Story!It's been in my mind for a while now, so...yeah.Oh Yeahso you don't get confused with Sapphire and Saphire, the Sapphire with two p's is called Starlight by the rest of the people.And check the peoples profiles that i'm about to list for descriptions.**

**Sonic and co. belong to Sega, Sapphire a.k.a Starlight belongs to x-Sapphire Dreams-x(me), Chula belongs to **

**Xx-DJ-Rei-xX, and Saphire belongs to Saphire the Hedgechidna.**

**Let the Story begin!**

**

* * *

**

Sapphire looked out of the window, hoping that her guests would arrive soon.She'd already fixed up all of the rooms, bathrooms, and the kitchen, and that took about an hour since she really didn't wanna do it, and figuring how big her house was.

"Come On..." Sapphire started "I told them get there asses down here at seven, and it's already seven-thirty!" She said,half yelling.She reached for the hone when the doorbell rang.

_'Finally...' _Sapphire thought, then open the door to be greeted with 'Hey's 'Hiya's and the smell of Pepperoni pizza.

Sonic,Knuckles,Amy,Rouge,Saphire,Shadow and Chula all walked through the door holding something,whether it be bags, pizza or drinks. Saphire walked next to Sapphire and said "Yo."

"Sup?Took ya long enough to get here!"Sapphire muttered to Saphire.

"Well, we would have been here faster if _someone knew how to drive!_" Saphire yelled so Sonic could hear.

"Hey,I can drive for your info, it was just hard to get here.We could have been here faster if _someone_ instested that we drive!" Sonic yelled back to her.

"Whatever." Saphire said and walked to the living room.

Sapphire walked over to the living room to hear music blasting, while watching Sonic breakdancing to the music.After he finished, he looked up at Sapphire and walked over.

_'Great, just what I need...'_ She thought as he came over and wrapped his arm around her hips, and scooted her closer to him.

"You know, you look sexy in that outfit, especially the way it shows your as-"

Before he could finish that sentince,Sapphire twiched and elbowed him in the gut. "Shut up." She said.

Just as Sonic was about to open his mouth, Chula called out to them. "Yo Star! Sonic! Up for a little game of truth or dare?"

"Sure!" Sapphire yelled back at her and then the two walked over to where they had already gotten into a circle.

When they all got situated, Chula an into the kitchen, and came out with a bottle.She put it in the middle of the circle, and span it.

After about thirty seconds, the bottle came to a stop and pointed at its first victim, Knuckles.

"So Knux, Truth or Dare?" Chula said, smirking.

"Uh, Truth."Knuckles said uneasily.

"Aww, your no fun. Well, Um...Is it the truth that you talk to the Master Emerald Sometimes?"

"Well...it does get kinda lonely up there sometimes..."

Snickers could be heard around the room.

"Hey, you would be lonely too if you had to guard that thing all of your life twenty-four seven!" He spat back at everyone.

"Whatever, just spin the bottle." Saphire said.

Knuckles did as he was told, and turned the bottle. Five seconds later, it landed on Chula.

"DARE DARE DARE!" Chula yelled before Knuckles could ask the question.

"Okay...I dare you to put a blind fold on, spin around three times, and kiss one here on the lips." Knuckles said as the rest of the circle 'oohed'.

"I accept th dare." She said. Sapphire put on a black scarf around her eyes as the guys lined up.Sapphire then made Chula spin around three times infront of them then backed away.

She stumbled over to Sonic, then slowly to Knuckles,almost kissing him, and then placing a kiss on Shadow's lips.

Shadow blushed, while Chula walked backwards and said "Whoever I kissed is a good kisser! Who Did I kiss?"

"Shadow."Amy said, then Chula pulled the scarf off of her, and blushed. She sat down and spinned the bottle silently.

The bottle then landed on Sapphire, and Chula smirked.

"Truth or dare,Star?" She said in a deadly tone.

Sapphire smirked and said "Dare me."

Chula laughed evily and heartily. "I'm glad you said that, Cause I dare yiou to be locked in the closet with Sonic for Five whole minutes!" She laughed and Sapphire had a look of horror on her face.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter.Will Sapphire take the challenge and sit in the closet with the Perverted Blue Blur?Or will she back out? Tun-er, read in next time to find out!**


End file.
